You've Got a Friend In Me
by KHFan42
Summary: Marala Kapp is a Mercenary. She grew up on her own until the age of 14. She is successful now, but what about when she met her best friend Zeth? Made with custom characters from LARP Forces of the Empire


**You've Got A Friend In Me**

Mar sits in a cantina on Windhaven. Her feet are propped up on the table, ankles crossed, as she leans casually back in the chair. She is 18 at the time. People pass her by whistling at her. Anyone who makes eye contact gets a cold glare and a warning as she places a hand on the gun that rests on her thigh. Anyone who offers her a drink gets it thrown in there face if it is placed in front of her. Very few people have come up to her with job offers lately, all the others that _have_ come up to her are lucky their necks aren't broken.

Today however, she notices a new face that walks through the cantina doors. He looks about her age slightly taller than her, also carrying a gun. Mar figures he must be a mercenary, but why hasn't she seen him around before? She feels him looking at her as he walks casually toward her.

"Hey there, mind if I buy you a drink?" he asks. Mar smirks. After a pause, she reaches up and grabs him by the collar of his shirt pulling him close so that his face is inches from hers.

"Listen and listen well. You're cute so I'll just give you a warning. I don't take drinks from strangers, and I swear to GOD if I EVER catch you ogling me again, I'll gauge your eyes out. Okay?" The boy nods nervously as she releases him from her grip. He stands, collecting himself. Mar motions to the chair opposite her.

"Oh please. Sit." She kicks her legs from the top of the table, crossing her legs underneath it. The boy sits after a moment. Mar leans back in her chair and looks at him.

"My name is Marala Kapp. Mercenary, Bounty Hunter. Take your pick." The boy nods.

"Zeth Kurns. Same." Mar extends her hand across the table as she sits up.

"Pleasure." Mar says. Zeth shakes her hand. Mar leans back once again, relaxing, "so what brings you to this lovely cantina." It is very obvious that she is being sarcastic. Zeth lets out a small chuckle.

"Oh, you know. Just passing through."

"You say you're a Mercenary and yet I've never seen you on Windhaven before. What's your story, tough guy?"

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Mar scoffs.

"I don't usually do that when I've only known someone for about 3 minutes, but…" there is a pause, "very well. I was abandoned on the street at the age of 7 and have been living most of my life on my own. I found the mercenary division at the age of 14 and I haven't looked back since."

"So what's with you and not taking drinks from strangers?" Mar leans forward.

"I was young, naive, and 15. I took a drink and was drugged. Luckily nothing happened to me, though when I came to I found the asshole who roofied me and 'took care of him'." She laughs at this remark, "So I tend to not take drinks from people I don't know. Especially with all these lechers just waiting for the sweet little innocent girl to walk through the doors so they can get an easy lay. Life's not all sunshine and rainbows sweetheart. I've learned that lesson well."

"As have I." Zeth responds, leaning back in his chair. He puts his arms behind his head and rocks in his chair slightly.

"Well now, looks like it's your turn to spill." Mar leans back once again, awaiting Zeth's response. He watches her.

"In a nutshell? I grew up with the Mercs. After a few years all I had left was my brother. He got a job from a Sith and next thing I know some damn Jedi kills him." Zeth shakes his head angrily, "he was just doing his job and the damn force-user killed him…" He fists his hand, "so I vowed to get revenge on whoever killed my brother. If I have to take down all the damned Jedi out there to get revenge I will."

"So you're an Imperial Sympathizer then?" Mar gets a curious look. Zeth nods.

"In a way, yes. What about you?"

"Me? As long as I get paid I don't really care who I work for." Zeth keeps silent as Mar stretches slightly, "Imperials, Alliance, Jedi, Sith…as far as I'm concerned they're all just a job waiting to happen. I'm neutral in who hires me. You got money to pay me? I'll work for you, no problem. Anything you want me to do that deals with my division."

"Understood." Zeth mutters. Mar sits forward and rests her chin on her hand.

"I feel for you Zeth, don't get me wrong. I'm just not going to be easily swayed from my morals. If the Jedi pay me to work for them, I'll work for them. Same with the Sith."

"So you're here looking for work?" Zeth places the chair on the ground with his weight. Mar nods.

"Work comes to me. I don't go asking around for a job. It looks tacky." Mar scoffs slightly, "and I'm not that type of girl."

"I've never met a girl like you before. You don't take crap from anyone, do you?" Mar laughs.

"What can I say? I'm one of a kind." She smiles and then stands.

"You out?" Zeth asks.

"Yep. Doesn't look like there's anyone but perverts hanging around here today. I'll be here tomorrow, as usual."

"I guess I'll see you then. Nice meeting you Marala." Mar turns to him.

"Call me Mar."

"Mar? Why?"

"Friends call me Mar."

"We're friends?"

"I spilled my past to you. That qualifies enough for me as a friendship." She winks as him as she walks out the doors. Zeth leans back in his chair after he watches her leave. He lets out a small chuckle.

"Heh. Mar, huh?"


End file.
